Sou Kigetsuki
Personality One of the more arrogant members of HOLY, Kigetsuki is a young man with an extremely misogynistic personality; a trait is shown perfectly with his Alter; the three Tokonatsu Sisters (Shoka, Chuka, and Banka), literally human-seeing puppets that represent Kigetsuki's "perfect women". However, it is soon revealed that each one of them are merely fragments of his natural Alter; a gigantic monster going by the name "Burning Summer", which is able to control lava and heat. Kigetsuki states that he did extensive training at HOLY to make his dream women appear more human, which could also be how he changed the original form of his Alter so much as well. Synopsis Playing only a background role for the first half of the series, Kigetsuki importance skyrockets a quarter through the final half, where he becomes the top member of Kyoji Mujo's "new" HOLY. He is originally called in alongside Unkei to bring the amnesic Ryuho back to HOLY by any means by Martin Zigmarl, however when the mission fails, Kigetsuki is quick in retreating and leaving his teammate Unkei behind. He is later confronted, but reveals that he was loyal to Kyoji Mujo the entire time, not Zigmarl. Mujo disbands the original HOLY and puts Kigetsuki as his top man in the next mission. Here, with orders to bring out both Kazuma and Ryuho's latent Alter abilities (to open the Other Side for the Mainland), Kigetsuki must hold his own against the might of both Kazuma and Ryuho and even other ex-HOLY members, including Scherice, Cougar, and Tachibana. His Burning Summer Alter is soon defeated, morphing back into the Tokonatsu Sisters. Kigetsuki is outraged, ordering his women that if they really do truly love him, they will stand back up and finish the job. However, Cougar is smug to reveal that even Kigetsuki's own Alter has no true feelings for him. In a rage, Kigetsuki retreats again, vowing to return and that each one of them will pay dearly for this defeat. However, he is last seen either unconscious or dead at Kyoji Mujo's feet, before having his entire body absorbed straight into the giddy Mujo's open mouth. In addition, Kigetsuki also does not appear prominently in the manga. Alter Tokonatsu Three Sisters: The standard form(s) that Kigetsuki's "Alter" manifests as. Female "dolls" that are specifically crafted from foreign matter by Kigetsuki in order to resolve his inferiority complex towards women, their names are Banka (the eldest/tallest), Chuka (brunette, bespectacled) and Shoka (youngest, with pink hair). All three Sisters possess absolute loyalty towards their "master" and appear incapable of refusing orders, despite possessing individual personalities. All three are highly capable superhuman fighters, primarily utilizing mêlée but also capable of generating illusions and freeform flight. *'Nail Claws': By elongating and sharpening their fingernails, the Tokonatsu Sisters are capable of using them as deadly weapons that can tear through human flesh with ease (even characters with supernatural durability as high as Tachibana's). *'Sleeping Beauty Flames': The Tokonatsu Sisters are able to cast an illusionary wall of luminous green fire that hypnotises eyewitnesses and forces them to gravitate towards it in mindless attraction. Combined with the addition of sleeping pills to the illusion, it can render whole communities unconscious and vulnerable within minutes. *'Alter Unity': As a last resort measure, Kigetsuki can command the Tokonatsu Sisters to dematerialize and reform their masses together into a single entity: "Burning Summer". The transformation process takes several seconds, at most. Burning Summer: The amaglamation of the "Tokonatsu Three Sisters", and Sou Kigetsuki's true "Alter". A large, decrepit beast that resembles a hybrid of a dragon and a spider, "Burning Summer" is predominantly gray in color, with a faded red mane of spines and three eyes (each representing a Tokonatsu Sister: blue = Banka; purple = Chuka; pink = Shoka), with a crimson liquid constantly seeping from its crocodilian mouth. Its jaw is a detachable structure, with three seperate portions flanking outwards while the "Alter" roars. *'Heat Aura': Upon its appearance on the battlefield, "Burning Summer" will conjure up a whirlwind of visible, blazing heat up to a couple dozen meters in its immediate radius, acting as a deterrent to repel potential attackers from Kigetsuki. *'Lava Flow': "Burning Summer" can expel magma from the ground directly below its body, having the volatile substance slowly flow outwards as a "wave" of molten lava in all directions. Trivia Banka is voiced by Yumi Touma(Japanese) & Barbara Goodson(English). Chuka is voiced by Mari Maruta(Japanese), Melissa Fahn(English/Episode 9) & Julie Ann Taylor(English/ Episodes 13-19). Shoka is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto(Japanese) & Philece Sampler(English). Banka, Chuka, & Shoka briefly appear in Chapter 42 of the mang as some of the people to cheer Kazuma & Ryuho on, meaning that they're likely either normal humans or alter users. Category:HOLY Category:Male Category:Characters Male Category:Alter Users Category:Antagonists